Original Concepts and Documentions in SammyChance's Fanfics
This page is dedicated to the many story ideas, character designs and changes of events that came out before ''The Lion King V: Scar's Kingdom'' and its sequel became the fan-fictions they are today. See below to view how the story has changed over time. Information |-|The Lion King V: Scar's Kingdom= Early Story Ideas The Lion King V: Lord of the Outlands According to the trivia of King of the Kalahari, before The Lion King V: Scar's Kingdom was even developed, it was about a war between lions and baboons. Nuka was the leader of the baboons, and Kwashi was a cougar instead of a baboon. Kovu had never left the kingdom but became a horrible, lazy and negative character and was later overthrown. The Lion King V: Lord of the Savvanah (2015) The Lion King V: Lord of the Savvanah or (The Lion King V: Lord of the Lions was an early title for The Lion King V: Scar's Kingdom. In 2017, two screenplays were released, one written in January 2015 by SammyChance and another written in March 2015 by SammyChance. Both early screenplays are extremely different from what the final version is today, being violent, suggestive, incestuous, and essentially not child-friendly. In the end, they were scrapped, and very few traces of story material remain in the final fan-fiction. The Lion King V: Lord of the Savvanah (September 2016) The following story was written in September 11, 2016. However, the storywriting was finished on January 26, 2017. In this version, the fan-fiction became a musical. =The Circle of Life = Originally, the "Circle of Life" sequence was going to have dialogue. The first, abandoned version was a prayer in Swahili sung by animals that were coming to Out Rock. Nuka was supposed to atop a rock, watching his royal family in hatred until he realizes they've noticed him. Zira and Zazu were to be shocked and scared when Kwashi appears, until Scar calms them down. During the anointment of Vitani and Kovu, Kwashi was supposed to chant his uncle's famous "asante sana, squash banana" chant. During early production, SammyChance decided to replace the prayer with the music for "Busa". This was also abandoned. Scar's Joke There was originally a scene in which Scar and Zazu tell a different joke about Nuka than the final cut. According to SammyChance, the joke fell flat and was thus scrapped. To Be King Scar was originally written to sing a song titled "To Be King" during a lesson with Kovu, but it didn't suit the scene, so it was scrapped. In the middle of the song, Scar calls the alarm, a mighty roar that warns his subjects that a giant flood is coming. The animals go to ground higher for safety. When the water calms, the chorus of subjects sings their praises to the king. Kovu is shocked to find out that being king doesn't just mean having fun. He wants to spend more time with his father and Zazu, but they have their royal duties, and Kovu goes back home. The Elephant Graveyard The deleted scene in which Nuka tricks Kovu to go to The Elephant Graveyard is nearly indentical to a scene where Scar and Simba talk about it. The "bath scene" is a lot different, as Kovu and Vitani's dialogue is longer and Zira has more lines. During the scene in which Zazu takes the cubs to the Water Hole, he lowers his head to drink and the cubs push him into continue their adventure. The Lion in the Moon While coming back home, Zazu reminds Scar that the king himself made mistakes as a cub. Scar sends Zazu to go home and while Vitani goes back to Out Rock and sleeps with her mother Zira, Scar starts a father-son lesson with Kovu. They talk about responsibilty and how Kovu has much time to learn before becoming king. Scar and Kovu return home, where Zira prepares Vitani and Kovu for bed while Scar tells Zira that he will talk with her later about their adventure that day. Kovu and Vitani, ready to sleep, has hyenas on their mind, and Zira urges them to calm down. But in the distance, a hyena yips, and Kovu jumps up, on guard. Zira reassures Kovu that he has nothing to fear. Zira then was supposed to sing a song titled "The Lion in the Moon". In the song, she sings of a ghost that watches over the Outlands and protects its inhabitants. This scene was later scrapped due to story problems. The Stampede The stampede scene, was mostly similar to the stampede scene in the canon first film, unless that, Nuka pretends to be waiting for Scar together with Kovu (pretending to not know why Scar said they have to wait him there) and then goes too see why Scar isn't coming yet. Also, Nuka's last words to Scar were supposed to be "Goodnight Sweet Prince" quoting Hamlet. It was cutted because Nuka would seem to much eloquent for a lion. After the stampede, Nuka was supposed to show not sympathy to Kovu at all, but chase him out of the Outlands himself. Nuka's Corontation Nuka was supposed to bring an unconscious Zazu to the pride, and Zira was supposed to sob after hearing the horrible news. The hyenas or cape dogs shouldn't appear at all. Monti And Baampu save Kovu At first, Kovu was supossed to have a little coversation with a rival pride, who were taunting him. After that, the duo has found him and Baampu has taken him to the shade, while Monti was resisting. When Kovu opened his eyes, Monti asked him if he was hungry, and when Kovu said that he is, Monti escaped behind a tree. Eventually, he and Baampu accepted Kovu because they felt sorry for his terrible past that he told them. Warthog Rhapsody During production, another song titled "Warrthog Rhapsody" was considered for the scene but was tossed out in favor of "Hakuna Matata" so that SammyChance could not only focus on Monti and Baampu's carefree lifestyle, but also on Kovu's neglect for responsibilty. Fruit Football This scene was supposed to tell how did the life that Kovu lived in the jungle: happy and without problems. Monti takes a fruit, Kovu's lunch, and starts to play rugby. Kovu accepts the game and joins Monti. Monti accidentally shoots the fruit into Baampu's mouth, and Baampu eats the fruit. Nuka lusts over Dotty Nuka asks Zazu why he isn't loved like Scar. Zazu says it is because the Out Lands have been destroyed by the hyenas and cape dogs, but Nuka does not want to accept it. Zazu lists Scar's noble qualities. Nuka fixates on one. Scar had a queen, and he needs a queen too. Meanwhile, Zira and Dotty have problems with the hyenas and cape dogs. Zazu comes to tell Dotty that Nuka wants to see her. Dotty comes to Nuka, who tries to flirt with her, but she flatly refuses him. Lionesses come to help her, but Nuka, in anger, introduces the cape dogs as his new executive staff, singing the song "Thanks to Me". Dotty is sent back to her cave and stays in there in fear, terror and anger. Kiara And Kovu Meet In this version, Kiara tells Kovu that Nuka has taken over the Outlands and then goes on to say that she wants Kovu to return to his kingdom. In answer, he postpones the discussion for later Fight with Kiara In this version, when the song is over, Kovu's guilt turns into shame and he tells her that Scar's death was his fault. She advises Kovu to return home, but doesn't want to confront his fears and calls Kiara to stay with him. She doesn't know what to think, and they both go to sleep. However, Kovu cannot sleep well once he is said how he is needed home. He goes to a walk and meets Kwashi. Kwashi leads Kovu to a pool where Kovu sees a dream-like-vision on the sky. Scar's ghost says Kovu what he have to do, and Kovu decides to return. Kovu Decides to Return After Kovu's meeting with Scar's spirit, the young lion comes to Kiara, Monti and Baampu (all sleeping) to see them before departure. Monti wakes up, and his voice wakes up Kiara. She wants to go with Kovu, but he does not allow it, saying that he would return for her. Baampu wakes up, and Monti tells Kiara that Kovu's going is her fault, but Kovu is gone. Kiara still leaves, and Baampu does as well, so Monti has no choice and follows them. The Battle of Out Rock Led by Zira, the lionesses and the hyenas with the cape dogs are in stand-off with Nuka and Banagi over the lack of food in the kingdom. Roaring, Kovu appears atop the Out Rock and Nuka gets terrified thinking that Scar's ghost comes to punish him. When Kovu tells who he really is, the hyenas and cape dogs attack him. Zira gets knocked out, Monti and Baampu runs to help their friend, but the hyenas and cape dogs attack them. Kiara rallies the lionesses and they save the duo. Meanwhile, the lightening strikes the rock and cause the fire. Nuka badly wounds Kovu and, thinking that this is Kovu's end, reveals that he was the one who killed Scar. In anger, Kovu flips Nuka, and Nuka grabs the rock and thus saves himself from falling to his death. He asks for help and says that if Kovu helps him, he'll prove he is better than Nuka. Kovu helps him climb to safety. But double-dealing Nuka grabs his brother grabs him by the mane and throws him off Out Rock. The dark lion is then engulfed in flame, and tyrannical rule comes to an end. Kovu survives the fall. The Lion King V: Scar's Kingdom (2017) This version of the fanfiction has an unknown date of writing (However, we assume it was made between the end of January and the days of August, giving the dates of the first appearances of the previous version and the one that would follow), while it is obvious that it was most similar to the previous version, The Lion King V: Lord of the Savvanah. Also, some of the storyboards are similar to the first film. Circle of Life In this version of the fanfiction, the circle of life has became the powerful song we know from the first film. The dialogue was cut from the production when SammyChance saw how strong and powerful the fanfiction is. Life's Not Fair While the dialogue in the scene isn't completely similar to the first film, it is mostly the same. Originally, Nuka and Scar were supposed to be roaring at each other after Nuka's "challenge", but Nuka would give up the fight. Alternate Names * Kiara's original name was Shani. * Baampu's original name was Harold. Original Characters Nuka It was mentioned by SammyChance that Nuka originally had not relation to the royal family but still desired the throne. Later, he was changed into Scar's eldest child because the though of an "inside threat" was a lot more intresting than a random rogue. This is why Nuka and Scar differ so much in appearance, despite being full father and son. Ironically, when they weren't related, Nuka had more in common with the Pridelanders and Scar, as he had a thick, wavy frame, colorless paws at one point, light eyeshades, a brown Pridelander nose, and even blue-gray eyes like Nala. Kwashi According to SammyChance, Kwashi was to be decipted as a "crazy hermit monkey". Later, his personality was changed to pure wise. Monti And Baampu At some point during production, when The Lion King V: Scar's Kingdom was The Lion King V: Lord of the Savvanah, Monti and Baampu (named Harold at the time) were meant to be childhood friends of Kovu. New Characters Scar's Cubs In the final cut of the fanfiction, Scar had three cubs instead of just two. The first one was Nuka, the second one was Vitani and the third one was Kovu. Mheetu In the final cut of the fanfiction, Kovu found himself growing up with a multidude of friends, one of those being a young cub named Mheetu. Mheetu was Tanabi, Kopa, Kiara and Kion's younger brother and part of Kovu's gang. Cape Dogs In the final cut of the fanfiction, Cape Dogs appeared alongside Nuka as his helpers and minions. Their roles was almost indentical to the hyenas in the original film. They aided Nuka to kill Mheetu and Kovu in a suprise invasion. Bhati, Iggy and Tesma Bhati, Iggy and Tesma were childhood friends of Kovu and Vitani. While Bhati and Iggy were always only friends of the cubs, Tesma is the mate of Monti. |-|King of the Beasts Early Story Ideas Nuka's Son In early stages of King of the Beasts, Dotty had a single child, Rego, who was her son with Nuka. He was the one who was supposed to charm Kabisa (a working name for Aisha in order to get to Kovu. According to a concept of Rego, he was almost a complete clone of Nuka in appearance; they both had blood red eyes, a black mane, and the same grayish fur (With Rego's being noticeabelly duller in coloration). However, Rego was renamed Nunka, and Nunka's relationship with Nuka was changed in the middle of production to avoid incest, as he would be Kovu's cousin and Aisha's first cousin removed. Apparently, his phsyical attributes were also changed as Nunka's mane used to be black like his intended father, his fur was grayish-brown, and his eyes were blood red, but all these were dulled when he was no longer Nuka's son. When Nunka's design was finally finalized and his relation to Nuka was completely gone, his mane turned from brown to black, his eyes from red to bright green, and fur from an almost grayish-brown to bright red. Traces of it can be still known in the finished fanfiction, such as when Nunka's mane tuft flashes back during his hunting with termites. Dotty's Pride Originally, Dotty was going to be accompained by the hyenas, who served as her army. However, the hyenas were replaced with pride of lionesses known as the Roguesiders. Scar Visits Aisha Scar was originally written to say a line, "You have let your family break apart, and in doing so, you have broken the Circle of Life. According to SammyChance, the line was to be used when Aisha is visted by the spirit of Scar, who reminds Aisha of her obligation to her pride and her role in the Circle of Life. Why this scene and dialogue were scrapped from the fanfiction remains unknown. Kovu Lives In an early draft, Kovu was not going to killed off. After trespassing in the Roguelands in search of his daughter, Kovu was attacked by the Roguesiders, but SammyChance decided to change because he thought it would make it more emotional and intresting. Alternate Names * Dotty's original name was Bianca. * Aisha's original names were Shani and Kabisa. * Shetani's original name was Ishtar. Original Characters Dotty It is rumored that Bianca was a working name for Dotty. In almost every concept sketch, her eyes appear blue. This could indicate that her eyes were to be blue at some point during production. Dotty's eyes have also been shown to be a shade of green in what looks like the frame of a concept sketch of Dotty holding Nunka that was close th finalization. An intresting note is that all three of her children have one of her eye colors; Nunka's are green, Shetani's are blue, and Shadow's are her finalized red. Aisha Shani and Kabisa were working names for Aisha. In Swahili, Shani means "accident", "curiosity", "crimson", "novelty", and "something unusual", while Kabisa means "absolutely" in another language. In a concept sketch, Shani is decipted as having a scruffy tuft of hair like her father Kovu when he was a cub. Because of her name meaning "curisosity" in Swahili, concepts of her labeled Shani are seen with her curiously wandering through the Roguesider's cave. Also, a concept of Kovu's daughter is seen with dark brown fur and green eyes. In a concept sketch of the rhino stampede, Shani/Kabisa is seen with bright yellow fur and gray-colored paws. However, the name Kabisa was throwen out when SammyChance realised that maybe he could use a alternate name of a canon character for the female protagonist. Shetani During production, Shetani was originally named Ishtar, which means "fertility" in Swahili. New Characters Chaka Kovu and Kiara had a daughter named Aisha, as well as a son Chaka. This new character was the cub held up at the end of the sequel fanfiction. However, SammyChance, that this character was not that much important; thus, Chaka was added. Binti Apparently, a female hornbill accompanied Zazu. However, Binti didn't get past the character design despite having twenty different designs for her all drawn up. Unnamed Rhino In an anonymous source, it states that Binti rides a rhino. Whetever the two characters have an actual connection remains to be seen. Category:SammyChance